


Operation: Night Before Christmas

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Secret Kalex Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even...wait a minute...did you hear that? It sounded like...nah, it couldn't be. Santa Claus was just a quaint Earth fairytale, nothing more. Or was he...





	Operation: Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keziah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziah/gifts).



> This little bit of fluff is for Keziah specifically, who's story When in Kansas is a favourite of mine and so I was excited to give a gift for that reason alone. This is also a gift to all the other Kalex fans out there, we are a small yet mighty band! Let's sit back and count our Kalex blessings with the abundance of fic available today. And a special thank you to the organizers of the Secret Kalex Santa, for all the hard work behind the scenes, it is truly appreciated. Sadly Kalex is too often left out of other exchanges and challenges, so it was nice to just have an exchange of our own.
> 
> Best wishes to you all, for whatever you may be celebrating this holiday season!

“Who’s bright idea was it to hold new recruit survival training at Christmas?” Kara Danvers grumped and sank down deeper under her comforter. “Oh, right, that new hot shot DEO director. What the hell was she thinking?”

 

It had been a long couple of days with Alex out of town training the latest batch of DEO recruits on their much needed survival skills. It had been easy at first to resist the temptation of doing a fly-by over the mountain range where they had been dropped off. Now though, when she really wanted to see her, Kara couldn’t. Not that either of them could have anticipated her recently blown out powers, nor that she would be stuck going stir crazy while recuperating in their apartment alone. Still, Kara sorely missed her powers AND her bond mate.

 

“You know perfectly well that Alex thought the added stress of holding the maneuvers over the holidays would yank their chains just that much more,” Lucy Lane’s amused voice came over her cell phone, the festive music from the DEO Desert Facility’s Christmas party playing faintly in the background. “I just wish I had thought of it myself for my own new recruits.”

 

“There is no need for a competition between you and Alex y’know. You are both equal bad asses, I think it’s a Director job requirement. Or at least a working with me job requirement.” Kara stared up at her bedroom ceiling and sighed. She flashed back to Lucy coming to her rescue after the particularly nasty fight with an escaped group of desert facility prisoners. Kara had been so glad to see her wading through the chaos to get to her, knowing Lucy had her back as much as Alex would have. The last thing she remembered was Lucy’s guns blazing just as she solar flared and passed out while battling the leader of the group. She woke up on a sunbed with a massive headache, no super powers and missing the comforting presence of Alex.

 

“Hey, you know she’d be home if she could.” Lucy’s voice softened on the other side of the phone line, as if reading her mind. Kara nodded, not that Lucy could see her, her eyes welling with sudden tears as a wave of emotions rolled over her.

 

“I know,” Kara wiped at her eyes. “I just...miss her.” More tears welled as I’ll Be Home for Christmas played quietly in the extended silence. This time Lucy sighed, clearly hating the situation too, wishing she could do more.

 

“Do you want me to come over for a bit?” Lucy finally spoke, obviously concerned. After all Kara had gotten hurt on her watch. She hated seeing a sad Supergirl. It was like kicking a puppy, which was just wrong and to be avoided at all costs. Maybe there was something she could do to help if she put her mind to it.

 

“No, I’m okay. You should go, enjoy the party,” Kara encouraged, touched by the offer. “One of us should have some fun tonight at least. See if you can catch Vasquez under that sprig of mistletoe outside of interrogation room three.” Lucy’s snort of laughter made Kara smile too. Mission accomplished then.

 

There were a few more words before they hung up, and then Kara was once again on her own. Tired, grumpy and alone on Christmas Eve. Kara rolled to her side and stared out the window, taking comfort that at least Alex would be looking at the same big full moon up above, where ever she was. Her eyes fluttered closed for what seemed like a moment, and yet when she looked out the window again, the moon was higher in the night sky.

 

Wait, what was that?

 

Kara blinked. There was a movement of some sort, a dark shape high in the sky moving closer. She squinted and tried to make out, cursing again at her lack of superpowers. It kind of looked like vehicle of some sort, but it was silent and difficult to make out. Whatever it was suddenly disappeared, slipping into cloud cover. Kara sat bolt upright in bed as a thought hit her.

 

Santa!

 

Nah… it couldn’t be, could it?

 

Santa Claus was a quaint Earth fairytale, nothing more. Kara shook her head of such fanciful thoughts. She must have still been dreaming, that was it. Chuckling, she ran a hand through her long hair and relaxed. That was the last time she would have peanut butter and lasagna for a late night snack.

 

Suddenly overhead there was a loud thump and then a clatter, like something hitting the roof of her building or rattling along the brick wall.

 

“What the...” Kara slipped from her bed and padded to the window, opening it up to try to get a better look. She just caught sight of a dark silhouette, someone with a large pack on their back, making their way down the side of the building, straight towards her living room window.

 

Ohshitohshitohshit! Kara quickly shut her window and scurried back into her bedroom. Was it Santa Claus, or some weirdo burglar, or something even worse? If she had her powers this wouldn't even be an issue. Kara paced trying to come up with a plan. What would Alex do?

 

Kill it.

 

Right, maybe not so much. Still a good thought though. Damn it, where was her laser vision when she needed it? Ok, think, she needed a weapon. Something solid that she could protect herself with…

 

“Ooh, got it!” Kara grinned and dashed over to the closet. She dug through pastel sweater sets, tossed out several Doc Martin boots, making her way to the very back, and found the duffle bag she was looking for. She wiggled her way back out of the closet, bringing a wooden baseball bat with her. Not one of Alex’s kick ass alien blasters, but it would have to do.

 

Tip toeing to the bedroom door, Kara peered around the door frame and watched as the stranger awkwardly made their way into the apartment through the window. With great effort they landed softly on the floor and settled themselves before peering towards the open bedroom door. Kara blinked, the figure looking awfully familiar. It couldn't really be…

 

“Santa?”

 

Kara knew there was no such thing, surely, but in her surprise she couldn’t help muttering out loud. The figure froze for a split second before several guns automatically raised at the quietly spoken word.

 

Okay, definitely not Santa Claus. Kara swallowed hard and sprang into action, baseball bat at the ready, looking as menacing as possible in her Hello Kitty jammies.

 

“Freeze! I’ve called the police and they are on their way!” Kara growled, doing her best grumpy Director Danvers impersonation and prayed to Rao that the intruder listened to her. She let out a small sigh of relief as the stranger slowly raised their hands. “Now drop all your weapons.”

 

The figure paused for a moment and then dropped their heavy pack to the wide planked floor boards with a solid thud. They slowly pulled from their shoulder an MP5 submachine gun, followed by a Colt M4 carbine assault rifle. Reaching behind their back, the intruder pulled a 9 mm SIG Sauer handgun from a belt holster, with a Remington 870 12 gauge pump action shotgun and a Remington 700 sniper rifle falling from their left shoulder. And finally, the stranger lifted their black t-shirt to reveal impressive abs and an M1911 Government issue .45 caliber side arm, which was tugged free and dropped on top of the growing pile of weapons laying on the floor.

 

They stared silently at each other for a moment, before Kara took a menacing step forward.

 

“I said all.” Kara ground out.

 

The intruder’s shoulders dropped in defeat and then they reluctantly pulled a knife from a hidden wrist sheath, two flash bang grenades from a pants pocket and a taser gun from their left boot.

 

Kara cocked an eyebrow.

 

The intruder sighed, reached behind to pull a spork out of their back pocket and flipped it away, watching as it landed with a faint metallic clatter on the floor.

 

Kara smiled. There was only one person she knew who could hurt someone with a spork. Apparently the “intruder” couldn’t wait any longer either, as the dark helmet covering their face and head was pulled off. Shaking dark auburn hair free, a familiar grin was a welcome sight for sore eyes.

 

“Don’t stop now. I kinda like it when you get all bossy,” Alex Danvers shrugged out of her black leather jacket, ignoring it as it crumpled at her feet. She took a step closer, careful not to make any sudden movements. “Don’t you want to unwrap the rest of your Christmas present, Supergirl?”

 

“Hell, yes!” Kara’s eyes widened and she dropped the baseball bat on top of the other weapons in the middle of the living room, before closing the gap between her and her lover. “Rao, I’ve missed you!”

 

Kara pulled Alex into a tight hug, enjoying the fact that she had no super powers for a change. She wouldn’t have to worry about hurting Alex, at least for a little while. One good jolt of adrenaline and her powers would likely return. However, she had plenty of ideas about how to get that adrenaline pumping. First though, she needed some answers. Alex pulled back and smiled, anticipating the stream of questions.

 

“Lucy called me on the satellite phone and told me that you had solar flared. She may have mentioned your pout was pathetic enough that she arranged to have me pulled me out of the field. The chopper did a flyover drop and I repelled down to come in the window. I didn’t mean to scare you. I had hoped to sneak in and just slide into bed with you.” Alex waggled her eyebrows and stole a quick kiss.

 

“You’re the best present a girl could have,” Kara grinned back, before moving away, fingers sliding down warm skin tangle with Alex’s, drawing her towards their warm waiting bed. After all, she hadn’t finished unwrapping her very much appreciated gift.

 

Meanwhile, high above National City, two very pleased with themselves DEO agents toasted a job well done.

 

“Here’s to Operation: Night Before Christmas, and another successful mission, Susan,” Lucy leaned closer to a grinning Vasquez, who happily topped up her wine glass. As the stealth black ops chopper made its way back to the desert base, they were heard to exclaim:

 

“Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.”


End file.
